


[podfic] Interpreted Languages

by reena_jenkins



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Technopathy, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Micah first started talking to machines, they didn't talk back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] Interpreted Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interpreted Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Future Fic, Technopathy, originally posted in 2010

 **Length:** 00:06:15

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(H_SGA\)%20_Interpreted%20Languages_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
